Parallel Lines
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: In which Percy and Annabeth's story relates to Hades and Persephone./They were forever lines; infinity lines meeting.\\They were separate lines ever so meeting halfway; parallel lines that never met.


**Title: **Parallel Lines

**Summary: **In which Percy and Annabeth's story relates to Hades and Persephone./They were forever lines; infinity lines meeting.\\_They were separate lines ever so meeting halfway; parallel lines that never met. _

**Pairing: **Percy and Annabeth/Hades and Persephone

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson is not owned by me, nor does the myth. However, I twisted up the myth so it corresponds with the actual storyline, so, yeah, don't mind that.

**Warning: Very OOC**. It's all to fit the storyline. Yes, some maybe some will think Thalico would fit this better, but I don't think the role Percy is playing would be appropriate for Nico.

**Author's Note: **So, I got this story idea from Drama class, like I had a random epiphany. And I feel so guilty I made a new one shot instead of working in Box of Crayons, I really do hope I still got some readers out there but good news is, I planned like 7 chapters of the story. Bad news is, I only wrote 1/7 of those. Now, the thing is, I'm only going to update once I finish writing those seven chapters and I hope you'll bear with me. I really do.

Side note: italics= past. normal = present.

* * *

"_If a coin comes down heads, that means that the possibility of its coming down tails has collapsed. Until that moment the two possibilities were equal. _

_But on another world, it does come down tails. And when that happens,_

_the two worlds split apart."_

― **Philip Pullman**

* * *

Percy watched Annabeth from afar **admiringly**. He never had the courage to waltz up in front of her and just let the words speak. Sure, they were friends-despite Percy's several attempts to step out of the friend zone-, but that just wasn't enough for Percy. Every time he tries to tell Annabeth what he's feeling, the words are** tied** in his tongue and refuses to drip down. It was as if the words were glued in his mouth, and every time he attempts to talk about the cursed subject, the side effect was **stuttering**. It was an admirer's worst dream; having his words **tongue tied**.

.

Although, that doesn't stop Percy from **striking** and trying to get the words out. He despises how he's so shy and hates himself for it, but his words weren't the only reason. Annabeth has this mother who doesn't exactly rub Percy's feet. She wasn't fond of him, quite the **opposite** actually. The **pure hatred** pulled out of nowhere completely amazes Percy as he does not know the true reason. Athena just **hates** Percy and he cannot pinpoint why.

.

Every time Percy tries to ask Annabeth out, his mother appears out of thin air and **dismisses** the thought. Athena's pure** wishes** of keeping her daughter away from influences other than her, gravely annoys both Percy and Annabeth. Athena has this mask in which she somehow **manipulates** Annabeth to fall into her words and not into the others who speak. Athena locks Annabeth from the world in a form of **isolation**; hoping not to lose her.

.

But what Athena doesn't know is that she lost Annabeth years ago.

:::

:::::::

:::

_Hades was the __**outcast**__. He wasn't loved; never once you have heard mortals offering with words "To Hades, the powerful and all mighty."_

_._

_He was the light casted among the __**shadows**__; the grass never once meeting a sheet of light; and the apple at the top of the tree no one hardly touches._

_._

_Despite his low status among the land that fears and cowers in his presence, his heart was attracted to the__** forbidden**__ fruit. She was the light among the valley; the light he so badly aches for. Hades watches her from a distance, __**never **__once exchanging conversations but instead glances._

_._

_But maybe glances were enough._

_._

_It was enough for Hades to know that she was the one. Yes, the way her red coiled hair drops down her back; not to mention how her emerald green eyes __**glisten **__in the sun with every hour spent tending the crops. He knew his heart was __**stolen**__ by Persephone and even though this feeling was so alien for him, he couldn't help but fall deeper and __**deeper**__ in its trance; the trance in which we call love._

_._

_But the pure__** bliss**__ of love is cut short when reality is involved. Hades knows Persephone's mother's obsession of __**protecting**__ her daughter. He heard that she never once had interaction with people none other than her mother and the very so often glances the two exchange. But despite the slim chances the two had, Hades couldn't help but to keep on __**dreaming**__. _

_._

_He knew Demeter was only an __**obstacle**__ to their never ending cycle of love and that she was a test to prove his admiration for her. _

_Hades knew. _

_._

_He knew._

_._

_And he was determined to get her._

_:::_

_:::::::::_

_:::_

To her mother, Annabeth was her **puppet.** Annabeth was attached to** strings **she oh so badly wanted to break out of. The rules she had engraved in her mind and the voices that sounded so much like her mother's kept pestering and influencing every choice she made.

.

She hated the impact her mother had on her. She hated how she allowed the voices to enter much more **control** her every waking thought.

.

But when Percy came into her life, she felt a sense of **freedom** and an ounce of admiration. She loves how he makes her feel so free and lets those strings her mother sewed on her **loosen **every time they spend together. He had such an **impact** on her, but it was one she didn't mind.

.

Yes, Percy is her best friend. It was only he who relieved all the stress she had etched on her shoulder; the only one who truly made her **comfortable**. She loves the sensation and bliss that choruses through her when Percy is with her. She loves it way too much to **lose**, and she knew her mother is capable of doing so. But it was time to rip those strings out her mother carefully sewed on her.

.

He was her **day**; the one thing she looked forward to every didn't care what her mother said, it was only now she realized the influence her mother had on her was a long shot.

.

She knew her mother is very much more than capable of **ruining** the relationship she so badly wanted to start. The relationship was never meant to be for Annabeth's mother had** etched **a mark way too **deep** for Annabeth to cover. But it was time to** rip** those strings out her mother carefully sewed on her.

.

It was time to rip those strings out and be free.

.

one.

.

two.

.

three.

.

rip.

.

she's **free.**

:::

::::::::::

:::

_She was a__** prisoner**__ in a land she was trained to love. She was a __**victim**__ of her mother's need to keep those she loves __**away**__ from those who have chances of ruining the bond. Though, Persephone is only a human being. She needs the sense of __**freedom**__ she so badly aches._

_Sometimes Persephone wants to__** rebel**__. Her mother had made it __**impossible **__for Persephone to be free. She feels so incredibly __**claustrophobic **__that Persephone can feel her neck swelling from the several times her mother tried to cling on her._

_._

_Attempt one was the worst;_

_._

_When a group of girls floundered upon the fields of flowers Persephone adored, her mother casted those __**innocent **__young ladies away and banished them to the cursed land for even saying one word to Persephone. Her one shot of freedom was __**instantly **__ripped out of her and Persephone didn't even experience it all._

_._

_She wants that one special person to __**hold **__her, to __**touch **__her, and to __**feel **__her like no one else would. She needs to feel the wind brush against her cheeks without knowing her mother is watching from a distant._

_._

_She is so __**lonely**__, words cannot compare the state Persephone is in. She needs someone, a __**suitor**__, yes. She is even so __**desperate **__that any person that ambles in her field, Persephone would grievously beg for them to take her away. Though she loves her mother dearly, SHE __**needs **__the sense of belonging._

_._

_Her mother- Persephone feels like her mother is using her. _

_._

_She needs the __**warmth **__and not the cold._

_._

_She wants the sun and not the __**moon**__._

_._

_She wants the **touch** and not the choking._

_._

_She wants __freedom__and not the **prison**._

_._

_She **wants **__him__._

_._

_She needs **him**._

_._

_The one person that holds the key to unlock her prison._

_._

_**click**__._

_:::_

_:::::::::_

_:::_

It was time for Percy to make his move and he planned it all to the very last detail.

He knew Annabeth would never agree to this and therefore,

he has one **solution**.

.

To sneak to her house and convince her to go to a trip to Vegas.

.

Yes, it was wild and yes it was **crazy**, but Percy was **desperate**. He needs to get this feeling he so badly aches out of his system. He needs to tell Annabeth how he feels, and of course, being the wild and free **willing **teenager he is; Vegas seemed like the perfect place.

.

He knew Annabeth ached for freedom and if the one **sliver **of freedom she were to ever experience, **Vegas **would be the most appropriate. The flashing lights and the hypnotic thrill that choruses through you with every store you go to. And besides, it was a place where Percy actually knew how to get.

.

It took some time to convince Annabeth to **join **him.

.

"Annabeth, c'mon, you know it's time for you to be free. Trust me, Vegas will be it." Percy flashed Annabeth a bright smile, his hope **slowly **deflated with every waking thought in which Annabeth doesn't agree.

.

Annabeth **hesitated**, and every time she's ready to shoot down the offer, Percy counters in and grins at her with that dazzling grin of his. Annabeth knew the consequences; she knew Annabeth's mom would go berserk, a storm of **curses **will wash over Annabeth. But it was a sense of **thrill **Annabeth aches.

.

Vegas was the place, it was the place where the **free **goes; where everyone gets **lost **and gets the dose of **reality**.

And the one thought seemed to overpower the **consequences **Annabeth has at home.

.

She's a **teenager**, the bliss of freedom is the one thing her body will eternally ache for.

.

Besides, she has four days of freedom until she goes back to **prison **again.

.

Annabeth sighed and smiled **weakly **at Percy, but deep down, she was squealing. "Yes, I'll go with you to Vegas."

.

The way Percy looked at Annabeth made Annabeth melt into a **puddle **just by the mere sight of him. She knew just then, she made the right the decision.

.

The choice in which love **overpowers **home.

.

But maybe love is where **home **is found.

:::

::::::::

:::

_She didn't exactly go with Hades __**willingly**__. It took several persuasions and trashing to the point of Hades having to kidnap Persephone. But as time consumed on during their journey, tension slowly decreased to the point where they were both comfortable with one another._

_._

_Yes, it was completely peculiar for a the __**kidnapper **__to have befriended the kidnapped. it was absolutely __**surreal **__that she gave him a peck on the cheek. Hades doesn't know how to feel. with every emotion that meets the eye, he would feel numb. _

_._

_He never felt scared; nervous; angry; sad. Never. It was __**numb**__. It was as if his whole body was injected with __**novacaine**__. But yes, every since she came, all these feelings were washing over him. _

_._

_He was no longer __**immune **__to these emotions._

_._

_She made him __**real**__._

_._

_Yes, it may be __**creepy**__, and yes his mother was very much pissed at Hades but he was thoroughly __**convinced **__love powered the duo._

_._

_Even though the beginning was __**rocky**__, the road at the end was __**smoothed**__. _

_::_

_::::::::_

_::_

Annabeth knew it was **foolish **of her to run away with Percy; even if it was only for a couple of days.

.

But she wanted to be free, she wanted to get away and up 'till this date; that was the best decision she ever made.

.

They had fun; a lot of fun and she didn't have a **collar **that yanked her back to her mother. She didn't have the **leash**, she didn't have the **strings**, she didn't have the **whistle**. She was **free**.

.

Annabeth ignored **every **text and attempted calls she got from her mother. She knew she was furious; of course she was, her daughter ran away but Annabeth didn't **care**.

.

She wasn't be **irrational**, she was being **logical**.

::

::::

::

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

::

::::

::

"I **love **you, Annabeth. Yes, yes I do."

_._

"_Persephone, no you CANNOT leave. Do not leave me, you will not go to your mother. No._

_She __**controls **__you. She does not love you as much as I DO."_

_._

"Percy, Percy, my mother said **yes**. she understands me."

.

"_Ugh, mom, __**no**__, I will not stay with you for 6 months. Stop, STOP controlling my life!"_

_._

They were **happy**, they were free. Forever intertwined in this love.

.

_She was in hell, he was the king of __**hell**__. Both never had such desire that so much resembles the other half. Maybe the feeling Hades felt from the start wasn't love, maybe it was lust._

_;_

They felt **love**.

.

_They felt __**lust**__._

_._

They were **now**.

.

_They were __**before**__._

_._

They had an understandment, the feelings were **mutual**.

.

_It was love and admiration from a distance. Never once meeting before the capture. It was a one sided relation; one sided love, __**one sided**__ lust. _

_._

She was his **life**; he was her life.

.

_He loved her for her looks, the need to have someone in his life so very bad. She loved him for only the desperate desire to escape her mother; the one ticket out of __**hell**__, only to find she was going to hell._

_._

They were **forever **lines; infinity lines meeting.

.

_They were separate lines ever so meeting halfway; __**parallel **__lines that never met. _

::

::::::

::

Yes, the two's stories were **similar**; very similar indeed.

.

They had both **strong **figures in their life in which they controlled the lead.

.

Annabeth and Persephone both felt **controlled**, both felt used and had a strong, raw desire to escape.

.

But maybe the two weren't so similar after all. Maybe the **analogies **were inaccurate, and weren't acutely precise.

.

Despite the beginnings being so alike, the endings were not **symmetrical**.

.

Maybe from a different angle, the ending that was left blank allowed people to visualize their own **ending**.

.

In which the stories were alike from the start but very much different from the end.

::

::::::

::

Somehow these stories **crossed paths** once in an every so infinity.

.

_But they will forever be__** parallel lines**__._

* * *

Confusing, yes, but I actually like this one. Definitely my second favourite thing I've written (first being _Impressions_) and yeah. Again, I apologize for not updating Box of Crayons and as soon as this is publish, I will get started with BOC. Please tell me you didn't give up on me, seriously, I'm incredibly worried if you did.

I made a fanfiction** tumblr**. link on my profile.

**URL:** lightning-and-death ...follow me?

Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar .

**R&R _"Somehow these stories crossed paths once in an every so infinity. But they will forever be parallel lines."_**


End file.
